<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>правда или действие by netlenya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769299">правда или действие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya'>netlenya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>за пьяными играми всегда идут трезвые последствия</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>правда или действие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для любимых Neo NCT Fanfiction Fest<br/>https://vk.com/neoficfest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Вечеринка в пьяном разгаре. Закончившийся семестр, большая свободная квартира (спасибо, Джехён) и масштабная закупка алкоголя (спасибо, Джонни) делают своё дело. Когда перемыты косточки всех преподов и одногруппников, когда рассказаны самые эпичные истории побед и провалов на экзаменах, когда горшок у монстеры уже разбит (чуваки, либо вы купите новый горшок, либо всё что от меня останется, пойдет на удобрение этому кусту) - наступает время игр. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тэён ворчит, что “правда или действие” не его любимая игра, и вообще лучше бы в мафию поиграли, но все вокруг его не слышат. Игра начинается, потихоньку стираются границы, вопросы стоновятся каверзнее, а действия откровеннее. Вот уже Джонни танцует стриптиз, Тэён целуется с Чону, чему второй несказанно рад, а для последующих событий придумываются всё более и более раскованные планы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Правда или действие, — Джехён задаёт этот вопрос Тэну. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Правда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты гей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Правда или действие? — вопрос прилетает от Тэна обратно Джехёну. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Действие, — слово само собой вырывается, и Джехён замирает, ожидая приговор. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Снять на камеру, как я тебе дрочу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В комнате повисает тишина. Такая звенящая, искрящаяся и готовая вот-вот взорваться пробкой в потолок и шипучими брызгами во все стороны. Джонни закусывает кулак, Тэён хмурится, пристально глядя на парней, Чону улыбается во все тридцать два и чуть ли в ладони не хлопает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я так понимаю, при таком количестве свидетелей — даже пьяных — я никак не отверчусь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот и по рукам, — Тэн сияет аки солнышко, а реакцию зрителей уже не остановить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джонни взрывается хохотом и лупит Джехёна по спине, приговаривая что-то про “попадание в надежные руки” и “будущую звезду интернета”. Тэён прячет лицо в подушку, и в общем гомоне сложно опознать эмоциональную окраску того воя, что прорывается через подушку. Чону же, сияя чуть ли не ярче самого Тэна, хлопает в ладоши и обещает обязательно посмотреть итоговое видео, ведь нельзя, чтобы красота осталась без просмотров. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джехёну остаётся только смириться и отдаться на волю чёртовым рукам чёртового тайца. Ну и порадоваться, насколько его друзья дружные, классные и тактичные. Даже на его член в чужих руках готовы смотреть, лишь бы просмотры набирались. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На следующее утро Джехён просыпается несколько раз. При первом подъёме выдувает стакан воды, заботливо кем-то оставленный около кровати. Во второй раз героически совершает путешествие до туалета и обратно, краем сознания подмечая, что не так уж и разгромлена квартира. В третий раз он просыпается основательно, ощущая себя полноценным человеком, потягивается и берёт в руки телефон. Роняет его тут же. Спасибо, что не на лицо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Рассчитываю увидеть тебя сегодня вечером. В лучах закатного солнца видео должно получится очень красивым” - высвечивается оповещение на экране блокировки от контакта “Чёртов таец”. Дальше идут время и адрес, а в голове Джехёна проматывается вся вчерашняя тусовка. Стриптиз Джонни, слипшиеся в поцелуе Чону с Тэёном (Джехён думает, что никогда не видел Ли таким хрупким, как когда тот цеплялся за плечи Чону). Но сильнее всего в голову бьёт взгляд Тэна, когда тот озвучивал действие. Джехён чувствует, как после удара по голове кровь задорно течёт к члену, и тихо матерясь, идёт в душ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Джехён ещё не был в гостях у Тэна, хотя по инстаграму кажется, что это иначе. В комнате у того очень уютно и спокойно. Даже будто мило. Кажется, что задуманные ими непотребства никак не вписываются в этот интерьер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотри, штатив с камерой стоит здесь, — взмах руки в сторону оного, — ты сидеть будешь вот тут. Ничего страшного или недостойного — мои руки, твой член, приглушённое закатное солнышко. Красиво, эстетично, почти целомудренно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тэн описывает план действий, а Джехён чувствует, как розовеет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тебе надо в душ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, спасибо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подготовился, да? — Тэн подходит вплотную и обнимает Джехёна. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие, хорошо?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джехён кивает, призывая все силы, чтобы выглядеть уверенным и не искать глазами дверь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда раздевайся и садись, если хочешь, могу принести бутылочку пивка для расслабления. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лишним не будет, — отвечает Джехён и раздевается, аккуратно укладывая вещи на стул. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Трусы только не снимай, — кричит таец с кухни. — Я хочу сам это сделать, — топот голых пяток приближается. — Вот твоё пиво… О! Они с Человеком Пауком? Серьёзно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тэн заливается хохотом, а Джехён пивом. Не говорить же, что это его счастливые труселя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тэн включает камеру, координирует положения Джехёна на кровати, что-то мурчит себе под нос и приступает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джехёну неловко. Приятно от ощущения чужих тёплых ладоней, но неловко и непонятно. Куда смотреть, куда деть руки, как дышать. Это же всё для камеры, для видео, для игры. Тэн действует идеально, его прикосновения вызывают дрожь, ещё только начало, а Джехён жмурится, понимая, что ждёт его исключительно удовольствие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Руки гладят, сжимают, отпускают, вызывая раздражённо-разочарованный стон. Снова прикасаются, замирают и двигаются дальше. Джехён смотрит на Тэна слегка мутным взглядом, подмечая красоту чужого профиля и лёгкий румянец на щеках. Не задумываясь, гладит чужую щёку, мягко, аккуратно. Ловит растерянный взгляд, успевает испугаться своих действий, но Тэн сам как котик тычется в подставленную ладонь. Джехён забывает как дышать, смотрит за своими пальцами на чужой коже: гладит по щеке, проводит пальцем по губам, спускается к шее. Тянет на себя и поражается податливости тайца. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тэн усаживается к Джехёну на колени, заглядывает в глаза и улыбается. Тянется навстречу и целует, руками оглаживая плечи и шею. Джехён отвечает ярко, настойчиво, прижимая к себе крепче. Тэн фыркает в поцелуй, заваливает Джехёна на спину, а сам скатывается в сторону. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не шевелись, не думай, подожди секундочку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тэн тараторит на одном дыхании, что Джехён зависает, осознавая сказанное. Он всё понимает, когда Тэн - уже раздетый - снова прижимается к нему, стараясь вскрыть презерватив, извлеченный из-под подушки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вопросы роем взлетают в голове, но ненадолго. С упаковкой покончено, и вот уже руки надевают этот самый презерватив. Джехён успевает только выдохнуть, когда Тэн его целует и медленно насаживается на член. Почти прокушенная губа ничто в сравнении с ощущениями от происходящего. Тэн контролирует все движения, Тэн двигается сам, целует и дышит так, что Джехён сходит с ума. Кажется, что таец знает про Джехёна всё, что тот сам не знает, потому что так хорошо, ему не было ни с кем и никогда. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лёжа в обнимку, стараясь отдышаться и мягко поглаживая Тэна по спине, Джехён думает, что это самое невероятное, что случалось с ним в жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты планировал, что мы потрахаемся?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Естественно, иначе явно не смог бы так легко на тебя запрыгнуть. Только учти, видео считай что не снято, и нам понадобятся ещё дубли. Особенно с финалом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джехён смеётся, утягивая Тэна в очередной поцелуй, и думает, что рой вопросов можно задать и попозже. Желательно за баночкой пива и посмотрев какой-нибудь фильм. И лучше пусть это будет “Человек-паук”, чем только что отснятые кадры. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>